


UpsideDown

by ColonelBarrage



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Bondage, Light Bondage, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipples, Original Character(s), achim is a bitch but hooboi, ayy guess whose gross?, touch him and make him beg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 04:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11177466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColonelBarrage/pseuds/ColonelBarrage
Summary: I'm terribly mortified but then againI am not





	UpsideDown

"This is all your fault..." a low voice growled, and Achim retorted angrily. "Next time open your damn eye, maybe you would have seen him coming!" 

**"Blame nobody but yourself! Never try to keep fighting when your pocket goes down!"**

"Oh no I don't know about you but I refuse to back down!" 

**"And look where your overextending got us schweinhund!"**

He hated to say it but maybe his secondary half was right. They had ended up sedated, carted and then tied upside down in the R.E.D medibay. He was tied by the thighs down, the rope tied off neatly and making sure nothing could slip, pretty strong rope too because it was looped a few times around the overhead rafters so as for it to not suddenly snap and deposit him face-first on the floor. He chuckled to himself as he swayed a few inches off of the ground, trying to figure out why he was upside down of all things.  


**"Hey dummkopf! You listening?!"**

"Falling back would have costed us time! We made it did we not?" 

**"Well our teammates DID it, not us! We were taken in by the other team medic!"**

They stopped bickering when they heard a soft chuckle. A soft hum drifting behind him before moving to his side, a set of boots moving into his line of sight. He watched as the R.E.D medic crouched in front of him, gave him a small wave and started to undo his coat buttons. That was what took Achim by surprise, the undressing. 

Achim squeaked loudly and jerked back in surprise, his secondary snapping at the other male and catching his thumb in his mouth and adding a bit of pressure. The R.E.D medic tsk'd to himself and pulled his thumb free before tugging the rest of the B.L.U.'s coat open and exposing his chest. he smiled triumphantly and leaned forward, obscuring Achim's vision. There was nothing at first before he felt teeth digging into his pectoral. This dragged a confused noise from himself, this was very unexpected, not that he was arguing but still. 

" What are you doing you idiot!? Aggie get me down from here! have you gone mad?!" Achim scolded, squiring in his restraints. 

Achim squirmed for a bit more before feeling the others teeth suddenly close around his nipple, he shuddered and twitched as the other ground it between his teeth, tugging back and sucking it back into his mouth, he could feel the teeth digging in a bit harder, a jolt of pain shot through his chest. Was he gonna rip it off? Get payback for shoving him into the pit during last weeks scrim? Was he still holding a grudge about that Melee Battle he had with him? To be honest he was better at Melee then the R.E.D was. Was he goin-oh..O H! 

Achim let out a warbled distorted noise as Agna started to suck on his neck and collar, nipping at his jawline and pinching his nipples, he shook in his bonds before pressing his cheek against Agna's leg as he slowly fell apart under his touch, struggling to keep it together. And as soon as it started, it stopped. Agna stepped back and winked at the now desperate and irritated B.L.U. medic. 

"W-wha? Why did you stop? Aggie thats not fair!" Achim whined, struggling with his binds. 

"You are devastatingly disgusting you know that?" The R.E.D mumbled, stepping back and snapping his gloves "Shush and enjoy your stay, maybe you will be rewarded if you cooperate. Let's figure out how your Secondary face stays alive shall we?"

**Author's Note:**

> these names are not canon, we just made tf2 oc names


End file.
